The last temptation
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: She was a fallen woman, living a life of sin. He was a man of God, determined to save her soul. He wasn't prepare for the spark she ignited in him and he couldn't fuel the flame without burning alive in it. Arnold and Helga like you've NEVER seen them before. A story of lust ,love, passion and a forbidden romance. STRONG T may go M later.


**Title: The last temptation.**

**Rating: T very strong T, violence, mild language and adult themes, sexuality and anything else, you've been warned.**

**Summary: He was a man of God, full dedicated to helping the fallen see the light, She was a fallen woman who couldn't get much further down. He wasn't prepare for the spark she ignited in him and he couldn't fuel the flame without burning alive in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey arnold of anything affiliated with it, all right belong to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon, i'm just borrowing. **

**Special Thanks to Nicole M. Tracy for designing my AMAZING cover. I couldn't have asked for a better one. I love it! thanks!**

* * *

He stood at the back of the massive church like he did every Sunday and he smiled at all the people, they shook his hands and sung his praises. He smiled back shaking their hands and offering them words of support if they needed it.

"Great sermon today Father." A lady said.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Father, amazing sermon. Was that the arch bishop I saw in the balcony?" A man asked.

"I believe so, yes." He said smiling.

As the last person exited the church he closed the doors and turned to face Monsignor Cooper. He smiled warmly at the young preist.

"They're right of course, your sermons are unmatched." Monsignor said.

"Thank you." Arnold said with a smile.

"Word is you're up for a promotion, dare I say that I suspect I'm in the company of the next pope?" Monsignor asked.

"As much of an honor as that would be, I won't get my hopes up." Arnold said.

"My dear boy, I actually stopped by to ask you a favor." The older man said.

"Sure, you know I'd do anything for you." Arnold said.

"Well, the police came to me and since you have experience in this matter I brought it to you. There's a big case that's going to break in a few weeks time, a drug lord will be taken off the streets. They need a place to hide their eyewitness." The Monsignor said.

"And you want me to hide them?" Arnold asked.

"Well, I know you've hidden people before, abused women and even a few runaways." Monsignor said.

"Yes, I will do it. Who am I hiding?" Arnold asked.

"A young woman, she's a prostitute. Her name is Cecile France, though I doubt that's her real name. She's testifying." The Monsignor said.

"Forgive me for asking but do you think hiding a prostitute in the church is wise?" Arnold asked.

"Judge not lest thee be judged my son." The Monsignor said.

"Yes sir, I'll be glad to help." Arnold said.

"There's a good man. The police will be dropping her off sometime tonight. If you put her in the back room she should be comfortable." The Monsignor said.

"Yes sir." Arnold said.

* * *

She gazed out the window at the buildings as they slowly rolled by and took a deep breath. She checked her reflection in the window, running he fingers through her thick mass of gold colored curls. Her eyes make up was heavy brining out her blue eyes.

"Do you have any questions before we drop you off?" The cop driving asked.

"No." She said.

"We should be there any minute." His partner said from the passenger seat.

"Okay." She said.

"Don't be nervous." The one driving said.

She offered him a timid smile and went back to staring out the window. She needed to remember why she was doing this, and that it was the right thing to do. She needed to remember that this wasn't personal.

"We're here." The driver said, pulling up infront of a massive church.

She waited for the second cop to open the door letting her out of the cop car. The driver went to the trunk to retrieve her bags. She climbed out of the car her stomach in knots and her nerves a wreck.

"You ready? The cop holding her bags asked and she gave a firm nod.

"Let's go." She said.

Together the three of them walked up the steps and the first cop opened the door for her. She stepped into the church and took in everything, from the shiny wooden pews, to the aroma of candles and incense. A door opened and she saw him emerge from a back room. She knew who he was when the policemen told her, but nothing could have prepared her for that moment when she saw him for the first time in eighteen years. He was wearing black dress pants and a black button up t-shirt. His blonde hair was slicked neatly back and his eyes were still as green as grass.

"Officers, I'm Father Shortman." He said shaking each of their hands.

"Thank you for doing this Father." The cop holding her suitcase said.

"It's my pleasure, and you must be Cecile."He said, finally turning his eyes to her.

"Yes, thank you Father." She said, stepping between the two cops and lifting her chin to meet his gaze.

She knew the exact second that he recognized her, she read it on his face. His relaxed, easygoing smile dropped away and he stood openly staring. She didn't look away, she met his eyes and held her ground. He opened his mouth as if he was going to speak and then he closed it without saying a word.

"She shouldn't be here long Father." The second cop said.

"Well, I have a room in the back that I use for visitors. She can stay as long as needed." Arnold said, finally finding his voice.

"Thank you, we'll be in touch." The cop holding her suitcase said.

"Of course."Arnold said.

"We can't stay any longer, if someone sees the car it will rouse suspicion." The other cop said.

"I udnerstand."Arnold said, still not looking at Helga.

The cop handed her the suitcase and they each shook Arnolds hand one more time. He walked them to the door and after they had exited he closed it. He stood there with his back to her staring at the door for what seemed like hours, finally she spoke.

"Is everything okay?"She asked.

"No, no. Everything is not okay. Cecile France? You're a..."He turned to face her trailing off.

"A prostitute."She said.

"Yes, a fallen woman. A woman of sin, of the night." He said.

"Please, Arnold don't be so dramatic." She said rolling her eyes.

"Helga, you're a whore for money!"He said.

"I know, and what a way to make a living." She said with a twisted smile.

He flushed a deep scarlett color before moving towards her. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her waist length hair. He took in her appearance. Her thigh high stiletto boots, her tight thigh high black leather skirt and her black leather halter top. He burned and even deeper shade of red if that was possible.

"Do you have anything appropriate to wear?"He asked, looking away from her.

"Yes, they picked me up from work. I don't wear these things all the time."She said.

"Fine, follow me."He said, walking away.

"Okay, so you're pissed. Why?"She asked falling in step behid him.

"Helga, you were the smartest girl in school and look what you turned into."He said.

"Look at you! Father Shortman."She said.

"When Grandma found religion I was ten, I wanted something to help me deal with my parents death. I'm proud of who I've become."He said.

"It's none of your business what I do, or why I'm here. I just need a place to stay." She said.

"You're right it's not." He said.

They walked down a long hallway that wsa on the side of the church in silence. She stared at his back, she couldn't help it. A priest shouldn't be that muscular. He motioned at a wooden door as they passed.

"My room."He said.

They walked furhter in silence and when they reached the end of the hall there was another wooden door.

"This is your room, the bathroom is between us. The kitchen is at the opposite end. I take dinner at seven, lunch at two and breakfast at seven. You may join me."He said, not looking at her.

"Thank you." She said softly, feeling guilty about how this was sprung on him.

"I'll see you at breakfast then." He said.

He turned on his heel and wandered off and she opened the door stepping into her room. There were no windows, no pictures. The walls were beige and the floor was white, a single light hung from the ceiling and a single bed was in the middle of the room. To her left was a large dresser for her clothes, to her right a small table and full length mirror.

This was all sprung on Arnold but she had known who he was, she supposed she could have asked for somewhere else but the chance to see him after eighteen years was too tempting. She sat her suitcase aside deciding to unpack in the morning. She shut her door and stripped to her red lace undies and matching bra, she climed under the blankets and soon fell asleep.

Down the hall, behind the heavy wooden door in is own room Arnold paced. Why her? of all the people he used to know? of all the whores in this town why Helga? She was brilliant as a child and flourished in highschool. When they graduated he went to join the church and ws sure she'd go to college. What happened to bring her down? He didn't know but he was determined to find out, he could save her. He had too.

* * *

**Author Note: I know this chapter was short but I wanted it to be like a prologue. So, the next ones will be longer. I don't know when I'll get them up because I'm still finishing "Damaged" but I couldn't wait another minute to get this one started.**

**Leave a review!**


End file.
